Madre de mis hijos
by Lonegirl
Summary: Si alguien te dijera que vas a ser la madre de sus hijos, te asustarías? Seguramente, pero Sam Puckett no tiene miedo de nada...


**Si alguien te dijera que vas a ser la madre de sus hijos, te asustarías? Seguramente, pero Sam Puckett no tiene miedo de nada...**

**Madre de mis hijos**

* * *

_ Carly _

Ya hemos terminado el iCarly de hoy y mientras Sam y Freddie bajan al salón yo me dirijo a la habitación de Spencer porque dice que hay un monstruo debajo de su cama, seguramente tuvo una pesadilla por culpa de Sam, debe de haberle vuelto a hablar del monstruo de la sopa.

Miro debajo de la cama, en el armario, detrás de las estanterías y sorpresa, no hay nada. Tras convencerle de que se lo ha imaginado bajo al salón para acompañar a mis dos amigos.

Mientras bajo por las escaleras puedo ver a Freddie en el sofá, más concretamente puedo ver su cabeza, la televisión está encendida y... ¿La vaquita femenina?, creía que no le gustaba.

_Desde cuando te gusta ese programa _Le pregunto desde la cocina mientras me sirvo un vaso de limonada.

_No me gusta, es Sam quien lo está viendo, o al menos es quien lo estaba viendo _Me respondió con tono divertido.

Cuando miro hacia él puedo ver a qué se refiere, Sam está tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza en su regazo. Es normal, ella se queda dormida enseguida y desde que sale con Freddie siempre lo usa de almohada. Una vez se quedaron dormidos en esa posición y aproveché para sacarles una foto, parecen dos tortolitos.

Me acerco y me siento en el lado opuesto a Freddie con los pies de Sam en mi regazo y cambio de canal, quiero ver un programa en el que cambian el peinado, el maquillaje y la ropa de una persona para darle un nuevo look, miro a Freddie para ver su reacción, sé que a él no le gusta y tengo el programa grabado así que puedo verlo en otra ocasión, pero al parecer la televisión es lo que menos le importa.

Está mirando a Sam fijamente con una sonrisa boba y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa, con la mano derecha juega con su pelo y la otra reposa sobre el vientre de Sam.

De repente oigo la puerta abrirse y veo a la madre de Freddie entrar.

_Freddiebear me voy al trabajo, te he dejado la comida en el horno así que no tardes mucho o se enfriará, hoy tengo turno de noche así que te veré mañana, adiós _Dice mientras da media vuelta para marcharse.

_Adiós mamá _Responde Freddie justo antes de cerrarse la puerta.

Yo miro a Freddie extrañada durante un par de minutos hasta que él levanta la vista y nota mi confusión.

_¿Qué? _Me pregunta como si no pasase nada raro.

_¿Como que qué?, tu madre ha entrado te ha visto con Sam y no ha dicho nada y tú me preguntas ¿Qué? _Le respondo bastante alterada pero sin gritar para no despertar a Sam.

_A mi madre ya no le molesta que salga con Sam desde... ¿Había algún monstruo bajo la cama de Spencer?

_Sé lo que intentas pero no vas a conseguir cambiar de tema, ¡Respóndeme! _Le exijo.

_Está bien, pasó hace un par de meses...

**Flashback**

_ Freddie_

Sam y yo estábamos sentados en mi salón, viendo la tele mientras ella se comía un plato de tocino, mi brazo estaba sobre su hombro y su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho. De vez en cuando ella se giraba y me daba un beso para después seguir comiendo. Estos eran mis momentos preferidos, es mucho más dulce cuando estamos solos.

Creía que mi madre no regresaría hasta horas más tarde, pero cuando escuchamos la puesta empezar a abrirse supimos que nuestra tarde en pareja se había terminado. Suspiramos esperando lo que sabíamos que vendría pero nos sorprendimos cuando se dirigió a su habitación y tras dejar su bolso regreso sin decir palabra.

_¿Mamá? _La llamé pensando que tal vez no nos había visto, entonces nos dirigió la mirada.

_Hola Freddiebear, Samantha _Dijo el nombre de Sam dejando ver que no le gustaba su presencia, esto era normal, lo que nos extrañaba era que no había intentado separarnos ni echarme desinfectante.

_¿Señora le pasa algo? _Le preguntó Sam directamente, no supe si taparle la boca con la mano o repetir su pregunta, la actitud de mi madre ya empezaba a asustarme.

_No me sucede nada Samantha _Respondió calmadamente, ignorando que Sam le había repetido miles de veces que no la llamase así.

_¿Y por qué no ha intentado echarme? _Continuó preguntando con el ceño fruncido, la verdad es que a esas alturas yo también quería respuestas aún a riesgo de que a mi madre le diese un ataque de locura por el descaro de Sam.

_Porque sería inútil, de eso ya se encargará Freddie más adelante _Una leve sonrisa socarrona adornaba su rostro.

Sam me miró y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, a partir de ahí las preguntas empecé a hacerlas yo.

_¿Que quieres decir con eso?

_Freddie, ya tienes dieciocho años, no faltan muchos años para que termines la universidad y empieces a trabajar, y cuando eso pase, querrás formar una familia, una mujer, hijos... y Samantha Puckett saldrá de tu vida, al fin y al cabo es solo un amor adolescente, tarde o temprano la olvidarás, solo tengo que esperar _Me respondió con total tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a preparar la cena.

Miré a Sam y en su rostro no había emoción, parecía estar pensando en lo que mi madre acababa de decir, yo no tuve que pensarlo antes de contestarle.

_¿Y cómo sabes que no formaré una familia con ella?

En ese momento ambas me miraron sorprendidas, aunque por distintas razones. Sam y yo nunca habíamos hablado del futuro, ni de casarnos ni mucho menos de tener hijos, es comprensible que reaccione así.

_Hijo, ¿no estarás hablando en serio? _Me preguntó al borde de un infarto.

Yo suspiré y le respondí _Mamá, no puedo asegurar lo que pasará más adelante, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que cuando me imagino a mi mismo casado y con hijos, la mujer a mi lado siempre es Sam.

De repente sentí una cálida mano en mi mejilla, Sam me sonreía tan tiernamente que casi no me creía que esa sonrisa fuese suya _Te amo _Me dijo antes de darme un casto beso en los labios, yo le sonreí y miré otra vez a mi madre.

_Freddie, ¿estás seguro? _Intentó hacerme cambiar de idea, ante eso le di a Sam un beso en la mejilla y respondí _Más que seguro.

**Fin del flashback**

Carly

_Desde entonces su actitud hacia Sam ha mejorado mucho, creo que incluso empieza a verla con cariño _Termina Freddie de contarme lo sucedido.

_De hecho ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso_ Continua hablando mientras acaricia el vientre de Sam _Algún día aquí dentro habrá un hijo mío, me pregunto cómo será.

_Es una pregunta interesante, un hijo tuyo de Sam, ¿Tendrá el apetito de Sam? _Dijo en tono de broma

Freddie sonríe y responde fingiendo terror _Espero que no, o el sueldo se irá en la comida_ Ambos reímos ante esto y juraría que he visto una sonrisa crecer en el rostro de Sam...

** Fin**

* * *

**Acaban de empezar las vacaciones y tengo varicela ¡Me pica todo el cuerpo!, soy una desgraciada. Pero eso no es motivo para que los demás no seais felices así que espero que hayais disfrutado la lectura.**


End file.
